Always there
by Supernatural720
Summary: Sam- 15 Dean-19, Somethings wrong with Sam but he's hiding it from Dean and John will they find out in time to save him? LIMP/SICK SAM! PROTECTIVE/WORRIED DEAN AND JOHN!
1. Chapter 1

Water, that was all that was on Sam's mind he was so thirsty, all the time. Which made him have to go to the bathroom all the time. He was trying to hide it from his dad and brother; lord knows they have enough on their plates already.

He chugged the last of the contents of his now empty jug of water, and threw it into a near by trashcan. "OH YEAH!" he shouted in victory while throwing his hands in the air proud of the shot he had just made.

He knew something was off, he just didn't feel right. He had lost weight and not just 5 pounds no he had lost 20 pounds in two weeks that is definitely not right. He had to wear so many layers of clothing just so his family wouldn't notice. He sighed, he was planning on telling Dean today but he wasn't so sure anymore. With the hunt and everything his brother had been pretty busy lately, but he needed to tell someone.

Dean and john came walking into the small motel only moments later.

" Hey Sammy I'm starved wanna go grab a bite" Dean spoke he missed the kid; they hadn't really seen each other much now that Dean had graduated and he was hunting more plus Sam was at school all the time.

"Sure. You coming dad"? Sam asked he wanted to speak to dean alone but didn't want to be rude so he asked anyway.

" No I ate plus I have some research to do go on ahead"

"Okay" Both boys sounded before heading to the parked impala.

The two got out into the car and pulled out of the hotel parking lot.

"Sammy I've missed you" Dean said as he drove to the diner.

"Yeah i've missed you too but its not like we haven't seen each other" Sam said looking out the window.

"I know but I haven't seen you much, with you in school and me hunting full time now, it just, I've missed you Sammy"

"Yeah"

Dean noticed something wasn't right with his brother; he seemed tired, out of it. He looked skinner too.

"Sammy you feeling alright"

Dean said as he was pulling into the diner and they made there way to the table.

" Dean I need to talk to you"

Dean noticed the sudden change in Sam's mood he seemed serious, "Okay what's up"?

"I have been fee-"

Sam didn't get to finish when the waitress walked up to their table.

"What can I get for you guys?" The blonde waitress asked politely

"I'll have the burger, extra onions, and a side of fries" Dean said

"I'll have the double burger, two orders of fries, a chocolate milkshake, and an order of onion rings"

"Whoa Sammy, why not just eat the diner"

"I'm hungry ok so back off"

"Alright I was just kidding around but you better eat it all"

" Anything else"

"Oh yeah can I have a water" Sam asked

"Sure thing"

With that she walked away with there order.

" So Sammy what did you want to talk about"

"Well I don't know it's just" Sam was tripping over his words.

"Sammy what is it, come on bro you can talk to me"

Sam looked down at the table and let a tear run down his cheek, he didn't want to disappoint Dean or his father for complaining but he really wasn't feeling good.

Dean noticed the tear as it hit the table, "Sammy" Dean said worried as he moved into Sam's side of the booth to comfort him.

"Dean its just I don know I haven't been feeling good lately I mean i'm hungry and thirsty all the time and I have to go to the bathroom a lot too, plus I've lost weight without trying.

Dean knew something was wrong, that wasn't normal "Oh god Sammy i'm so sorry I should have known"

"It isn't your fault"

"Yes it is if I would have paid more attention than you wouldn't be feeling like this"

"What that's crazy I mean, I was hiding this from you because I didn't want you or dad getting disappointed that I was complaining or anything and I had to wear layers on my shirts just so you wouldn't notice"

"What Sammy first off I could never be disappointed in you and Dad wouldn't either he's not going to get mad at you because your sick you cant help that"

Suddenly Dean took in Sam's appearance he really didn't look well, Sam looked as if he hadn't slept in days and he was skinny too skinny from what he could tell, he had to get a closer look at him.

"Come on Sammy" Dean said grabbing Sam gently by the wrist.

"Where are we going"?

"To the bathroom"

"Why"?

"Just come on"

When the two brothers got there Dean stripped Sam of his 5 shirts he had on today and he didn't like what he saw.

"Sammy" Dean spoke in a whisper as he looked at his brother he could see his ribs.

"Dean something isn't right"

"I know tiger were going to the hospital"

" But Dean" Sam didn't get to finish when he collapsed into Deans arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't updated this in a couple days I've been sick and still am, UGH I hate being sick but then again I'm pretty sure no body likes it either ha-ha anyway please review, they make my day or at least review to make me feel better Ha-ha guilt tripping!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dean saw Sam's eyes roll into the back of his head and saw his knees buckle when Sam collapsed, he managed to catch him before he fell onto the bathroom floor.

"Sam!"

Dean was stuck, he didn't know what to do his little brother was unconscious in his arms, and he had to get to the hospital 'Ok dean think how are we going to get out of here ah that's it' Dean thought to himself before pulling Sam up into a fireman's carry. They passed there table and Dean sighed "Poor food I never got a chance to eat you" He said out loud before making his way to the impala ignoring the weird looks he was getting form people back in the diner.

He set Sam down in the Car and buckled him up before running over to the driver's side and practically jumping into the car.

"Hang on Sammy I'm taking you to the hospital just hang on" He said while glancing at his still little brother's form.

Dean picked up his phone and called their dad.

"Yeah"

"Dad"

"Dean is something wrong"? John could tell something wasn't right by his voice.

"No dad its Sammy, were on the way to the hospital now, I don't know what's wrong with him"

"Okay Dean what happened"?

"Just get to the hospital I have to go we just got here"

Dean snapped the phone shut and jumped out of the car. He opened the passenger door, and got Sammy into his arms carrying him like he was a newborn. Dean ran through the double doors of the hospital and yelled, "Help!"

A doctor and two nurses came running over to him "Sir what happened"

" I don't know he just collapsed"

"Ok were going to have to take him"

"Ok just please help him" Dean didn't want to be away from his brother especially now but if that was the only way to help him than he would was okay with that, after placing Sam on a gurney the doctor and nurses took Sam into a room, leaving Dean behind to wait.

Dean and John had been waiting for nearly 2 hours now, John had joined him nearly 15 minutes after Dean and Sam arrived at the hospital.

A doctor in a white lab coat came walking over to them, and introduced himself

"I'm Dr. Blake I am the doctor that will be taking care of Sam and I have come to inform you that Sam was diagnosed with…."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ha-ha you hate me right leaving you with that cliffhanger, I know its short, but I will make the next one longer, please review they make my day!


	3. Chapter 3

A doctor in a white lab coat came walking over to them, and introduced himself

"I'm Dr. Blake I am the doctor that will be taking care of Sam and I have come to inform you that Sam was diagnosed with Type 1 diabetes" The doctor paused letting the family soak it in.

"What is that I mean is there a cure"?

" No not at the moment but there is no need to worry he can still live a normal life if he manages them correctly, exercises on a daily basis, and eats healthy"

" So what is it"? Dean asked he never really knew much about diseases that they never thought one of them would get.

"Well Type 1 diabetes, once known as juvenile diabetes or insulin-dependent diabetes, is a chronic condition in which the pancreas produces little or no insulin, a hormone needed to allow sugar to enter cells to produce energy. We will go over how to care for it and how to manage them in a day or two for now we are going to do that for him but for right now you can go and see him"

"Thank you" John spoke knowing Dean was still in shock as was he.

The doctor showed the way into Sam's room when they first entered it looked to be as if Sam was asleep so they entered quietly and each took a spot on either sides of the bed. Dean and John both held on to one of Sam's hand, then they heard a whisper

"Why me"?

"Sammy, we thought you were asleep," Dean said pushing back a few stray strands of hair on Sam's forehead.

"No just thinking"

"About what"? Dean silently scolded himself for asking such a stupid question.

"Life, and how it will be different now nothing's ever going to be the same any more I mean you guys are going to look at me differently and why-y m-me" Sam was sobbing so hard that he couldn't even finish what he was saying.

Dean took off his shoes and got into the small uncomfortable hospital bed with his brother, wrapping his arms around Sam and saying soothing words into his ear so only he could hear.

John sat there watching his oldest son comfort his youngest and let a tear slide down staining his cheek at the sight.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I know, I know its really short but its pretty late and I just got home because I went to this show and I have school tomorrow but I felt bad since I haven't put anything up here in a couple days so I thought I would type a chapter quickly before heading to bed. But I was nicer today and didn't leave you with a cliffhanger, I was going to but I was too tired to think of one! So tell me what you think and I will put the next chapter up soon! Thanks for reading!


End file.
